The present invention relates to an electrically actuated lock of the type comprising a rotor pivoting in a body and capable of being locked in relation to the said body by locking members constituted by pairs of opposed pistons or by keepers.
Usually the locking members are displaced by the notches of a key coded to permit the rotation of the rotor by action upon the key head.